


【哈德】Living

by two_three_three



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_three_three/pseuds/two_three_three
Summary: 德拉科去了翻倒巷，没想到会在这里遇上该死的救世主。





	【哈德】Living

‘’Sectumsempra.”

德拉科狼狈地跌在了墙根，开始憎恨起自己愚蠢莽撞的决定。咒语打在了他的脚踝，张牙舞爪地割裂了那儿的皮肤。小巷里阴冷潮湿的风正嗖嗖地刮着他的骨头。他只是想摆脱一会马尔福庄园那些能把人压抑至死的空气，可没想到救世主会光顾翻倒巷。

救世主对这个咒语的掌握显然熟练了不少。他毫不犹豫地选中了这个咒语，没有昏昏倒地，没有除你武器。仅仅在德拉科意识到身后有着另一个人的气息时，魔杖就迅速划出了那个简洁冰冷的弧度。

他看见哈利掀开了隐身衣的斗篷，熟悉的人脸在他眼前慢慢显露出来，绿眼睛在肮脏腐朽的巷子里闪烁着幽幽的光。

“马尔福。”

意料之中的盛怒。

德拉科感觉呼吸梗在了他的胸腔里，不敢再呼入一口气。松木沉稳的香味侵入了他的呼吸、裹挟着火辣辣的信息素大肆侵略着他的每一处感官。

该死的Alpha信息素。

他当然不会乞求愚蠢的救世主能在面对另一个Alpha时拿出一点教养，收敛起自己咄咄逼人的信息素，更何况这是个怒意正盛、被悲伤支配着大脑的救世主。

他必须做点什么。德拉科攥紧了手中的魔杖。他还在易感期，被Alpha信息素包裹的滋味并不好——更何况还是一个非常强大的Alpha。他几乎闻不到自己身上伪装药剂的味道了。

对面的救世主安静得可怕，脸色阴郁得仿佛下一秒就会把阿瓦达索命咒丢到德拉科脸上。他依旧源源不断地释放着信息素，好似这种东西是种适合在这时放出来耀武扬威的武器。

“怎么，简单的黑魔法已经不足够表达你的愤怒了吗？”德拉科冲哈利笑了笑，被切断的神经不住地打颤，脚踝在疼痛下本能地颤动了一下，“想复仇的话不如给我一个索命咒，就像那一晚斯内普做的那样——可惜邓布利多已经死了。”

“闭嘴！”魔杖神经质地一抖，然而咒语的弧度一如既往的完美。又一个神锋无影击中了他，毫不留情地，这一次是右肩。

真可惜。救世主比他想象中的残忍。德拉科悲伤地想着，他似乎做出了一个错误的估计。哈利波特从前也不过是个像他一样的胆小鬼。高高在上地站在盥洗室，拿捏着自己的性命，却被鲜血吓得像个受惊的小屁孩。

“你没资格称呼他的名字。”救世主似乎受到了极大的冒犯，怒不可遏。他冲上去攥住了德拉科的领子，愤怒的火光把他的绿眼睛烧得澄澈逼人。

“他已经死了。”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，扑面而来的信息素差点把他闷死。他对救世主的表情没有任何兴趣，然而领子勒在他的脖子上，他不得不去正视救世主。

太糟糕了……抑制剂已经撑不住了。德拉科开始在信息素的影响下变得绵软无力。血液争先恐后地离开他的身体，血腥味把这个逼仄的空间染得臭气熏天。德拉科有些后悔，他不该鲁莽冲动地去激怒救世主，时间并不会给他留够反击的机会。

德拉科毫不意外哈利会对他使出其他被登记在册的恶咒。可惜折磨并没有如期降临，哈利只是面露疑惑地愣了两秒，然后凑在他面前恶心地嗅了嗅。

操，他原以为那些Alpha信息素可以维持得更久一点。

“Vunnera Sanentur.”

感谢梅林，善良的救世主依旧不忘对Omega格外关照。

哈利皱着眉，审视着德拉科，试图从他的脸上寻到点阴谋的迹象。该死的，这一股黏糊糊的Omega信息素可不会是他自己身上，这个肮脏到令人作呕的角落再也找不出第三个人。他只能想出一种可能——眼前的这个邪恶的食死徒是个Omega。

“你是Omega？”

即使现实看起来只有一种可能，哈利依然相信这是德拉科为了为自己争取机会的把戏——这可是个斯莱特林。

毫无意义的讯问。德拉科冷冷哼了一声，扭了扭伤口已然复原的脚踝，忽略了那根对准自己的魔杖：“怎么，在考虑正义与Omega权益的优先顺序吗？”

“当然不是。”哈利恶狠狠地说，端着魔杖的手再度逼近了几分，“我不知道你在耍什么花招，马尔福。但是不论你是不是Omega，你都要为这一切付出代价。”

“是啊，我哪怕死在这里也不会有人知道。食死徒们不会知道，泥巴种不会知道，那群寒碜的红毛格兰芬多也不会知道。来啊，杀了我。”德拉科虚弱地动了动搭在魔杖上的手指，好笑地看着救世主为此绷紧了神经，“所以你为什么还没动手？Alpha的自傲让你耻于杀死一个Omega食死徒了吗？”

否认即刻出现在了哈利的心底。但他没有说话，他小心翼翼的端着魔杖，反省着自身。他不该起那种念头，可另一个声音又在他的心里大喊。对，杀死他，用那个他在心里练习过上百遍的咒语杀死他。

自从那一夜，绿光又成为了他噩梦的一部分。在梦里那几个简单的音节轻而易举地夺走了那些不值一钱的生命。他一遍遍幻想着，痛苦却未因恶棍的血债血还减少半分。

他曾不止一次看见自己用神锋无影割开德拉科的脖子。他站在那里，良心在心里撕心裂肺地哭号，罪恶感谴责着他。但他却冷眼旁观直到最后一滴血液从德拉科的身体里流尽，就好像单纯的死亡已经不能满足他的仇恨似的。

杀了他，没人会发现这件事。他是食死徒，他罪有应得——这个深埋在他脑海里的念头此刻就像受到了雨水的滋润般，如野草般疯长，占据了他心底。

血液和阴森的绿光交织在哈利的脑海，巷子里的鲜血味依旧不肯罢休地侵扰着他脆弱的嗅觉。该死的，他使不出那个咒语。一定是那些甜得发腻的蜂蜜味搅乱了他的大脑。

“Crucio.”

疼痛击倒了哈利。如果不是德拉科颤抖的手使咒语的效果大打折扣，哈利必须得承认这个家伙的成长。相当下流却成功的袭击，卑鄙的蜂蜜味成功地愚弄了他，明明不久之前德拉科还是畏惧使用阿瓦达索命的胆小鬼。

第二个钻心剜骨接踵而至，力度与前一个不可同年而语。哈利惨叫着蜷缩起来。他匍匐在地上，看见德拉科仓皇的脸。那双精致的手不住地颤抖着，慌乱逃窜的脚步像个惊慌失措的野兔。而哈利的鼻腔里还是那股甜得要命的蜂蜜味。

该死的，他不能就这么放走德拉科。全身的骨头依旧在隐隐作痛，哈利踉跄地站起来，把咒语丢向那个仓皇逃窜的背影。

德拉科慌乱地挡下一个个飞来的咒语。咒语在逼仄的空间里飞窜，炸开了四周脏兮兮的砖块，木屑飞溅向德拉科的脸，划拉出血淋淋的伤口。

哈利的还击相当有力度，不仅仅是那些难缠的攻击，信息素的压迫几乎令德拉科寸步难行。

“我他妈不能死在这。”德拉科听见自己颤抖的唇发出了微弱的声音。他不记得自己究竟挡下了多少咒语，自己的咒语又被挡下了多少。他的手在发酸，脑袋嗡嗡作响，性别的影响让他挥动魔杖的动作越来越迟缓。他放弃了去迎击那些来势汹汹的白光，难堪地躲过不依不饶的追击。

显然救世主没有放过一个Omega食死徒的“高尚”品行。德拉科惊愕地盯着被“除你武器”打落的魔杖，浸在泥浆里的手颤抖不止。他闻得见哈利身上越发尖锐的信息素，更加惊慌地意识到他的身体正为这些信号叫嚣不停。

哈利拾起了德拉科的魔杖，冷漠地看了眼狼狈不堪的魔杖主人。那个总是趾高气昂的家伙从没像这般凄惨过。铂金色的头发散落在额前，昂贵的袍子沾满臭烘烘的泥巴。信息素不受控制地弥漫了整个街角，可怜兮兮地散发着乞求的味道。只要他乐意甚至无人会知晓他的死亡。他可以用阿瓦达索命了结了这个邪恶的食死徒，又或是用钻心剜骨把他折磨成疯子，再把疯疯癫癫的Omega卖出去。

哪怕是倒在血泊里的德拉科，也不像眼前这个家伙这般可怜无助。

“真不愧是斯莱特林，马尔福。把自己的性别算作筹码的一部分？”哈利攥住了德拉科的衣襟，为充斥鼻腔的蜂蜜味感到恶心，“你怎么不试着张开双腿求求我？”

“不是每个Omega都做梦想被救世主操，波特。”德拉科的拳头袭向了哈利的脸。可惜这点攻击对于一个Alpha来讲实在不算什么。哈利轻松地躲过了德拉科的攻击，游刃有余地把德拉科拽离了地面。

狼狈的Omega一如既往地惹人讨厌。哈利不耐烦地接下德拉科的拳头，用钻心剜骨结束了德拉科的挣扎。他怜悯地打量着小声呻吟的德拉科，拉扯着德拉科的前襟防止他脱力跌落。德拉科像块烂泥似的坠在他的手上，哈利毫不费力地把他拽向自己。

“这值得一试。”哈利不紧不慢地设下了屏蔽咒语，他可不想被翻倒巷那些如饥似渴的Alpha盯上，“放弃或者听听我的意见。当然，也许你的争取并不会对结局有任何影响，但是你没得选。”

咒语会防止信息素飘散出去，这也意味着哈利得面对这狭小空间里这黏糊得要命的蜂蜜味。这相当不好受。哈利皱了皱眉，发现身体在信息素的影响下很诚实地做出了反应，性器在裤裆里顶出了鼓鼓囊囊的形状。他惊讶地发现，他对德拉科可耻的羞辱远比身体的背叛更令他觉得不堪。

“你想干嘛，波特。”德拉科惊恐地看着哈利的举动，并没有发觉自己连声音都在颤抖。他可不期待这是什么来自救世主的绅士之举。

“我不认为你有发问的权利。”哈利的唇几乎要贴上德拉科的脸。他勾勒出一丝讥讽的笑意，像是卸去了身为救世主的哈利波特最后一丝伪善的伪装，“怎么，不争取一下最后的机会吗？”

狭小的空间陷入漫长的沉默。德拉科努力地想找回身体的支撑点，却发现身体像被注了水一般沉重。他很快放弃了，任由哈利拉扯着陷入沉思。他不想死，他还得回去保护他的母亲。酸涩淹没了德拉科的呼吸，热潮几乎把思维扯离了他的大脑。

黏黏糊糊的液体浸湿了他的内裤，他的性命正被眼前的Alpha把控着，全身上下的毛孔却在向他诉说对这个Alpha的渴求。他憎恶至今的性别竟成了他眼下唯一的筹码，他努力维持的尊严摇摇欲坠。死在救世主手下的滋味不会比在黑魔王手下惨死更令人愉快。

“想好了吗？”哈利的声音轻飘飘的，德拉科却差点为此像个兔子一样地哆嗦起来。

选择显而易见。正如哈利所说，德拉科没得选，他只能去满足救世主的一切变态要求。

事实上，这样委曲求全的选择对于斯莱特林来说并不难。德拉科扯了扯唇角，脸颊上的污渍丝毫不影响那种贵族式的趾高气昂。他用腿顶上哈利的胯间，圆润的膝盖磨蹭着那团被拘束在裤裆里的物体。他松懈了身上的所有力气，无所谓地把全身的重心交给哈利。

“我没有第二个选择。”

他看见那双可恶的绿眼睛里闪烁过转瞬即逝的不可置信，随即开始加倍憎恨起救世主令人作呕的作弄。

这个疯子！德拉科近乎在心底歇斯底里起来。难道他应该像个格兰芬多一样在最后关头为尊严奋战至最后一刻吗！像个贞洁圣女一般地守护自己的贞操？！

“是不是当伏地魔威胁你生命的时候，你也会毫不犹豫地脱下裤子、用屁股换来苟且偷生的机会？”哈利把德拉科推向了粗糙的墙面，怒视着眼前不知廉耻的Omega，排斥着那些向他示好的信息素。

“你不觉得你关心过多了吗，圣人波特。”德拉科又露出那种招人厌恶的表情，讽刺、嘲弄，高人一等的讥笑。他的脚穿过了哈利的双腿，脚尖抵上臀部，棱角分明的鞋尖勾勒出圆润饱满的弧度。那只脚灵巧地滑过会阴，不依不饶地蹭上圆滚的囊袋。

哈利死死地盯着德拉科的唇角，无从阻止Omega对自己诱惑。他就像在沙漠里行走已久的旅人，渴求着雨露的滋润。蜂蜜味让他把谴责抛掷脑后，所有的仇恨化作欲望膨胀发酵。他扯开了德拉科的前襟。精致小巧的纽扣散落一地，砸在地上叮咚作响。

更加浓郁的蜂蜜味席卷了哈利，粘稠的蜂糖黏住了他的呼吸。他粗暴地扯开了德拉科身下的遮挡物，恶狠狠地捏上软乎乎的臀，摩擦着湿淋淋的内裤。他能感觉到德拉科为此微微一颤。看来利益至上的食死徒并不似他想象中的游刃有余。

哈利解开自己的裤子然后就这么撞入了德拉科的身体，没有前戏，没有缠绵，就像是把复仇的战场辗转到了这里。德拉科禁不住惊呼出声。未及他作出反应去表现得不那么像个渴求Alpha的荡妇，他的小穴不听使唤地缠上了那根粗长炙热的物体。

不够，这不够。德拉科咬紧了牙关，收起那些叫人面红耳赤的呻吟，再一次唾弃、憎恶自己的性别。他本可以逃出去的，他应该为这一切反胃呕吐，他却抑制不住地渴求着更多。全身上下的水分都好似汇聚到了屁股上，稀溜溜的水欢快地渗出交合出，湿哒哒地滴在地上。

渴望并不是单方面的。是的，渴望。救世主正渴望凿进他的身体，占取他、羞辱他，把他引以为傲的尊严践踏得一文不值。松木的味道包围着德拉科。那些尖锐、锋利的信息素近乎要扎进他的气管，他几乎要为自己没有力气去挣扎而感到庆幸。

“叫出来。”哈利又一次撞进德拉科的身体，手在德拉科的腰间掐出一片红痕。他双眼充血地注视那双水汽弥漫的眼睛。是的，那双眼睛总是如此，失去了庇护就只会露出这种可怜兮兮不知所措的表情去乞求怜悯、骗取同情，好似他才是那个命运的受害者。被逼入绝路的食死徒并不如想象中的乖顺，哈利不满地皱了皱眉。他想撬开那张薄薄的唇，亲耳听听那张讨人厌的嘴是如何在自己身下呻吟的。

撬开那张嘴，用一个吻、或是别的什么——当救世主惊愕地发现自己想用吻撬开德拉科的唇后，无端的愤怒和恐惧占据了他的心脏。

“叫出来，马尔福。我不想提醒你第三遍。”

一向擅长审时度势的斯莱特林并没有及时做出反应。德拉科颤颤巍巍地咬着嘴唇，血腥味也没能阻止他在这件事上毫无意义的坚持。哈利轻哼了一声，用手钳住了德拉科白皙的脖子。他无视了Omega小声的呻吟，不紧不慢地收拢了手指。

德拉科用仅有的力气攥住了哈利的手，试图掰开那些扼住他呼吸的手指。操操操，他以前怎么发现哈利波特是这么个疯子。他禁不住在心底大骂，却担心哈利真的会把他活活掐死。谁也不知道盛怒之下的救世主能做出什么，就像谁也猜不到伟大的救世主其实是个性虐待狂一样。

最后，他听见恐惧撬开了他的嘴。那些恬不知耻的呻吟声就像高尔、克拉布曾经谈论嘲笑过的下流小说里的女人。他现在的模样或许远比小说里描述的淫荡，他甚至不知道自己的腿什么时候盘住了哈利的腰。他放弃了所有的防线。他已经放弃了很多，还可以放弃更多，他可以放弃所有，他只要不沉溺于这场荒唐的性爱就足够了。

德拉科的呻吟并没有让哈利感到预料中的畅快。他仅仅享受于德拉科额前凌乱的金发、那张叫人怜悯的脸，他的手就像受了蛊惑迟迟不肯放松。他不该这么做。哈利清楚地知道。哪怕是仇恨也不该把他驱赶至此。哪怕是食死徒、哪怕对象是德拉科，这一切都太过了。哈利惊恐地发现自己的手在颤抖，那只脆弱的脖子在他手心里瑟缩着。该死的，他都做了什么。

哈利适时地收回了手，庆幸地发现自己还没有把德拉科逼进濒死的边缘。然而他毫无悔意，他依然憎恨着眼前的食死徒。他的手滑到了德拉科的后颈，指甲刮过那个在薄薄皮肤之下的隐秘之地。如果他咬破了这里，德拉科会怎么样？如果有人闻到了德拉科身上属于救世主的味道，伏地魔会放过他吗？一定会有人察觉出那是哈利·波特的信息素，德拉科会死，毫无疑问——标记的味道是掩盖不了的。

他察觉出了德拉科的惊慌，却只是把德拉科更紧地禁锢在这个狭小的空间里，直直地把性器撞上Omega身体里那个更加隐秘的地方。

德拉科近乎是在尖叫中高潮的，不合时宜的高潮夺走了他的所有力气。他无法挣脱哈利的桎梏，他的屁股还在一下一下地吸着哈利的阴茎，一次又一次地发出热情的邀请。

他绝不能被哈利标记。一定会有人指认出他身上的信息素是属于救世主的，他根本无法辩解。他会死，他一定会死。只要黑魔王应允，他的疯姨妈贝拉就会唱着歌跳着舞地对他使出阿瓦达索命，然后为马尔福家族的耻辱惋惜。或许更糟，一个Omega、一个性交的工具，他不敢想。

肮脏的小巷传来低声的叫骂。两个衣袍破旧、瘦骨嶙峋的巫师在他们的不远处交易着什么。德拉科不得不把呻吟转为小声的呜咽，即使他知道哈利在这里施了几道咒语，他知道不会有人发现马尔福家的儿子正和大名鼎鼎的救世主在翻倒巷的角落交媾，但这并不代表他可以旁若无人地面对陌生人被哈利波特狠狠地按在墙上献出自己的屁股。

哈利没对路人产生任何兴趣，他设下的防范措施足够完善，但他依然为德拉科紧张之下的反应感到惊喜。湿湿软软的小穴骤然紧缩起来，热切地吮吸着他。就像是受到了极大的鼓舞，他又一次把阴茎顶上了那个紧闭的小口。肥厚的腔口紧紧闭合着。哈利毫不担心，它为他敞开大门的。

“你疯了吗，波特！”德拉科挣扎起来，可是虚软的手根本推拒不了倾身压上的哈利。救世主的作呕做法再一次刷新了他的眼界。他不可抑制地恐惧起来，颤抖的心被惶恐拉扯得近乎四分五裂。只要哈利坚持，他毫不怀疑自己的身体马上会对哈利缴械投降。

然而哈利只是轻轻舔了舔德拉科颈后的腺体，盛怒的Omega瞬间安静下来，在他怀里颤抖得像只小鸡。他听见了德拉科哭声求饶，这令他大为满足。

“求……求求你 ”德拉科从没听过这样的声音，他做梦也没想到有一天他会哭着请求哈利的饶恕。他苦涩地尝到了眼泪的咸涩，“你不能，操，你不能标记我！标记一个食死徒难道就可以满足你的变态欲望吗波特！”

“是吗？在脱下裤子前你就该考虑到这个风险。”哈利更加用力地把德拉科禁锢在怀里，手里支撑着摇摇欲坠的腰。他们的身体贴合在一起，彼此的温度交融在一起。哈利体会着德拉科每一下颤抖，享受着紧致而热情的小穴，倾听着德拉科胸膛前的砰砰跳动。

哈利并不想把对这个罪犯的审判权交给伏地魔，德拉科会在战后为他的所作所为付出代价。所以哈利不会标记他，但他依然用性器凿开了那个小口，全然不顾德拉科喑哑的哭喊。

疼痛让德拉科蜷缩在了哈利怀里。救世主温热的呼吸让他战栗不止。粗大的顶端堵在他的腔口，在短暂的停息后又不知疲倦地顶撞起来，一次比一次深入，似乎誓要把他凿穿。他怕极了，他不该信任格兰芬多鲁莽愚蠢的大脑。

空气中的信息素不知何时变了味。哈利尝出了德拉科的恐惧。他对此兴奋不已。怯懦的斯莱特林终于放弃那些一戳即破的伪装。他掐住了德拉科的后颈，用指甲刮挠着那层脆弱的皮肤。在德拉科的指甲刮破他的脖子时，他适时地退了出来，射在了德拉科的腿间。高潮的快乐令他晕眩，他从来没过和德拉科马尔福的相处时间也能如此令人愉快。

然而快乐并没有持续太久，格兰芬多的愚蠢大脑的确不值得信任。当哈利被击倒时，他禁不住憎恨起自己的愚蠢。该死的，他不该把德拉科的魔杖夹在衣兜里。他看见德拉科丢给他一个冷漠的眼神，挥动着魔杖整理好了衣襟。德拉科费了好一会功夫才把自己打理干净，从发型、衣服、到那些讨人厌的雪松味。他站在哈利面前，又一次露出那个笑容，就好似刚刚哭号求饶的家伙不是他似的。

得势小人尽情发挥着他恶劣的本性。德拉科踩住了哈利的衣角，恶狠狠地把那些材质粗糙的布料浸泡进泥浆。他的脑海里浮现出了一百种羞辱救世主的方式。

“看来世道的不公并没有让你的大脑成长多少，波特。你该为自己没有折断我的魔杖感到后悔。”

德拉科好笑地观察着哈利眼里的愤怒。他应该把哈利献给黑魔王，他的父亲会回来，他的母亲和他再也不用终日提心吊胆。德拉科从哈利的身上摸索出魔杖，踹了踹哈利腿间疲软的性器。真是讽刺，施暴者反倒成了那个衣衫凌乱，腿间一塌糊涂的家伙。

手中的魔杖并没有多少重量。德拉科打量着它，轻轻把玩着。即使他相当感激哈利冲动的大脑没有驱使着他标记自己，但这不足以让他再做出什么来感谢救世主。他应该把他的战利品带回去，为马尔福家族赢得荣誉。黑魔王会开启巫师世界的新篇章，他作为夺得哈利波特的功臣自然会满载荣誉。

他不知道是什么让斯莱特林的原则产生了动摇。他愤恨地咬紧了牙，把哈利的魔杖狠狠地扔到地上。他没有去看哈利的眼睛。该死的，那双蠢眼睛里一定充满了疑惑。德拉科重重地踹了脚哈利的腹部。翻滚得像个破烂玩偶般的哈利并没有让他焦躁的心情好上半分。

操，他一点儿不想待在黑魔王的黑暗统治里。可他妈没人想死。

德拉科慢悠悠地念出一忘皆空的咒语，又用一个咒语击昏了哈利并解除了石化咒，紧接着幻影移行消失在了哈利面前。

“你最好活到最后，波特。”


End file.
